Increased oxidant production contributes to organ damage prior to and following organ transplantation. Most organ transplants are performed using deceased donor organs that undergo an extensive period of cold preservation/ischemia (while a suitable transplant recipient is found) as well as a period of warm ischemia during the surgical procedure. Damage to the organ during this time frame limits the number of organs available for transplant and can inhibit the function of a transplanted organ. Consequently, there is a need in the art for compositions and methods for decreasing the oxidative damage to an organ during cold storage. This could lead to increased numbers of organs available for transplant (reduce the number of discarded organs) and better performance of transplanted organs.